


Incoming Call

by hhertzof



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-15
Updated: 2010-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Doctor just needs to talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Call

"Hello, Sarah Jane." He hoped she wouldn't be mad that he had called.

"Doctor, how did you get this number?" Of all the....

"Stole it off of Rose's mobile. Had the TARDIS make the connection. You don't mind me calling do you?" He sounded bemused.

"Depends. Is there a reason for this call?"

"Sarah Jane Smith are you always this suspicious?" He couldn't blame her though.

"I've known you way too long. I take it you're not calling to warn me about some alien menace, or you wouldn't have wasted time on pleasantries. So is this a social call, and if so what happened to letting me get on with my life?"

True enough. "Changed my mind. Rose and Mickey are asleep and I'm bored." Horny. "What are you doing?"

Bored??? "Eating lunch." Oh fuck it, if he was going to call unexpectedly to mess with her mind, then she could do the same. "A nutella sandwich, if you must know."

"Sarah Jane!" He'd forgotten how well she knew his kinks.

"You still have a taste for chocolate covered humans, don't you, Doctor? The question is why call me? I thought that was what the lovely and buxom Rose Tyler was for." Okay, that was mean, but it was his own fault.

"The, as you put it, lovely and buxom Rose Tyler has rather vanilla tastes. Her human partners seem satisfied, but on the two occasions we've tried, she's been uncomfortable with my rather alien needs." She'd never quite grasped the concept of 'alien' - she was always more comfortable thinking of him as a human with two hearts. "She also falls asleep way too soon. You never did that."

"Ah, yes, I remember the sleep deprivation. And her tastes must be incredibly straight-laced. You never wanted anything from me that was _that_ exotic. Although if you took her to Seren 3, the way you did for our first...date...." Planned seduction. And he had proved better at it than anyone she had ever known. "Even now. Calling me up for phone sex, Doctor. It doesn't get much more clichéd than that."

"Can't we talk about something other than Rose? Like what you're wearing." Encouraging her to move on when they met at Deffrey Vale had been a mistake, he should have found a quiet spot and shagged her senseless.

"It's the middle of the day, Doctor. I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans and sitting in my kitchen eating a sandwich. Sorry to disappoint you." Sarah let a little sarcasm drip into her voice. She had no intention of denying him...she'd never been able to do so (or interested in doing so...he was just too good a fuck). She put the plate in the sink and headed for the bedroom. That man could do things with his voice...she was wet already just thinking of it.

"You always looked good in jeans. I liked the way they hugged your arse. Made me want to press up against it." His trousers grew tight just thinking about how that had felt.

Sarah drew a sharp breath. "You're still a dirty old man, Doctor, no matter how young you look. Alright, I'll make a deal with you. Phone sex now, and the next time you're back on Earth, you come round and fuck me properly."

He'd forgotten what a tease she was. "How can I refuse an offer like that? So, Sarah Jane, why don't you toddle off to your bedroom, so we can do this properly. And take the nutella."

"Being covered in chocolate is only fun when there's someone here to lick it off of me." Preferably the Doctor. "Already there without the nutella. So what's your fantasy, Doctor? Or do you want me to tell you mine?" The phone in the bedroom had a speaker and she turned it on. She was going to want both hands free for this.

"Well, if I were there right now, I'd be standing right behind you, with my cock pressed tightly against your arse, nibbling at your neck, and with my hands up your shirt, fondling your breasts. Are you wearing a bra, Sarah Jane?" The Doctor unzipped his pants and started stroking himself lightly.

"You were always fond of that position. Yes, I'm wearing a bra, a little lacy thing that matches my knickers. And if you were here, I'd be rubbing my arse against your hardening cock in encouragement. Your move, Doctor."

His hand moved faster. "T-shirt - pulling it off over your head so I can see that little lacy bra. What colour is it?"

"Blue. And I'm being nice and easing my hands between us to unhook it for you." She stripped off her t-shirt and bra (white cotton) and dropped them on the dresser.

"Blue always suited you. I'm turning you around so that I can give your beautiful breasts some attention, one with my mouth, the other with my hand. Rubbing and licking the nipples until they're tight and hard." Such beautiful breasts.

"Like your cock, I bet." Her hands cupped her own breasts, running fingers over already hard nipples. "While you're doing that I've got my hands in between us again unbuttoning your suit jacket, so that I can push it off."

He imagined her fingers tracing across his shirt, and realised just how close he was. "All right, I'll stop fondling your breasts long enough to let you, but then I'm going to pull off my tie and use it to tie your hands behind your back." He imagined that it was her hand wrapped around him, stroking hard and fast. He knew she could hear him panting as he spoke.

"I knew you'd get to the bondage sooner or later," Sarah teased lightly. though her voice was shaky. One or the other of them had been tied up, more often than not.

She was pulling back, good, but he was still so close. He didn't want this to end too soon. "You're just mad because I thought of it first. But if I let you keep touching me, I'll come in my pants," he said roughly.

Sarah knew he wouldn't have said than unless he was nearly there. Her hand fiddled with the fastenings on her jeans, but she wouldn't undo them until he told her too.

"I'm sliding my hands down your torso before undoing the button of your jeans. Unzipping your pants, and tugging down your knickers. I've got my fingers in there now stroking your clit. Are you wet, Sarah? Are you ready for me?"

She matched his words to her actions, settling down on her bed, and running a thumb across her clit roughly. "So ready, Doctor. Please." The last word was almost a whimper, as she rubbed at herself.

"I'm unzipping my trousers now with my free hand, shoving my pants down so you can see how hard you've made me." He closed his eyes, stroking harder, faster, remembering how good it had felt when he was inside her.

The Doctor could hear her moaning as she stroked herself. "I'm too far gone to be gentle, Sarah Jane, I'm thrusting into you hard and you're so tight and wet and warm and Sarah...."

"Doctor," Sarah screamed, before subsiding into soft whimpers as her orgasm wracked her body.

Knowing he'd made her scream was more than enough to drive him over the edge. "Oh, Sarah," he gasped, dropping the phone as he ejaculated. He collapsed on his bed panting.

Sarah just lay on her bed until the tremors subsided, waiting for him to recover.

After a few minutes he had regrouped enough to find the phone and put it back to his ear and ask in a breathless voice "Sarah?"

"Doctor?"

"I'll be dropping by soon. Just let me find some excuse to get rid of Rose and Mickey for a while." Phone sex had been good, but it just left him itching for the real thing.

Sarah shook off her daze long enough to respond. "You know where I live, Doctor, and I promise to make sure there's nutella."

"You know all my weaknesses. I'll be there soon." He closed the connection and dropped it on the bed. Maybe he could suggest that Rose visit her mother, while he tracked down parts for the TARDIS. She never really liked electronics stores.

He really should have shagged Sarah at Deffrey Vale when he had the chance.


End file.
